


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 03

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310





	

“呜呜~”

空气安静下来后，细碎的抽泣声格外明显。

他快速抽完最后一口烟，摁灭在洗手台上。

走进洗浴区，有一间洗浴室的门是虚掩着的。

他轻轻推开一点，只见一个金毛的后脑勺，湿漉漉的，因为抽泣还微微颤抖着。泳裤湿嗒嗒地贴在身上，背后的皮肤泡得有些透明了。

沉浸在悲伤中的小金毛对身后毫无察觉。

“怎么了？”

他走近他身后，大手呼噜了一把他的金毛。

抽泣声愕然停止。

Niall惊愕地转头，几颗圆滚滚的泪珠还挂在脸颊上。

眨了眨朦胧的泪眼，看清来人后，他愣了两秒才反应过来，连忙用手臂抹去眼泪。

他低下头，小声地叫了一声“教练”。

Zayn侧头，见他脸上的泪痕还未干，心里的小气球仿佛被一根特别特别细的针给扎破了，小气球一点一点地瘪了下去。

“赶紧冲个澡，换衣服，”他扒拉扒拉小金毛的泳裤，还滴着水，“等会儿要尿检了。”

“是。”Niall不敢抬头。

他捏了捏他的肩，转身离开了休息室。

只字未提成绩的事。

在休息室外面等了快15分钟，尿检已经快开始了，Niall才慢慢腾腾地从里面走出来。

Zayn伸手把他拽进队伍里，却在触手的时候感觉到他胳膊的温度。

“去把浴巾披着。”

体温怎么这么低

他皱皱眉。

他大力推他的背让他回休息室拿浴巾。

“我..我今天没带。”小金毛嘴唇抖了抖。

因为冷，嘴唇已经有点儿发紫了。

Zayn下颚动了动。

Niall以为他就要生气了，低着头往后退了两步。

Zayn一手把他拽回来，眼睛在周围扫了一圈，拿起自己教练椅椅背上挂着的一条浴巾，两手一摊，往小金毛身上一围。

浴巾是大号的，Zayn用了刚刚好。

但披在小金毛身上，他毛茸茸的脑袋都陷进去了。

Zayn顺手又拿了条毛巾帮他把头发擦干。

小金毛两手拽着浴巾围在胸前，脑袋搁在手上，只敢默默低头看着自己泡得发白的脚趾。

Zayn看干得差不多了，便将毛巾放下。

用手帮他抓了抓头发。

“去吧，开始尿检了。”

“是。”

Niall将浴巾往上拉了一下。

“记得把鞋穿上。”

Zayn朝着他背影喊道，也不知道小金毛听见没有。


End file.
